bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:M.A.D.V.E.M.I/@comment-5294711-20130414063657
Originality: Eh... it's ok... I can't say it's the most creative I've seen, but certainly not bad! Notable parts are the laser eyes and the Phase Two. Score: 7/10 Balance: For something that appears at Round 300... I'd say it's actually pretty balanced considering BTD5 logics. With BTD6 logics though, I'd say it's just a little bit underpowered since late waves are harder in BTD6 conception. I said that because this seems to be made just for this wiki's BTD6 logics. Oh well... Anyway, aside from that, there's some balance issues, too. Notably: *Eye Scream is notably much weaker than other attacks. Considering how this blimp's attacks are already EXTREMELY STRONG, which is just a bit justified by its level, well... *"Phase Two: Upon initial destruction, a huge explosion will occur. Anything caught in the explosion will be destroyed (excluding M.A.D.V.E.M.I), and bad stuff will happen." You mean the player will lose 60% of his towers before even fighting Phase Two no matter how much he put into towers defense and healing? Oh no no no no no! The attacks on this wiki are usually frustrating, but they're somewhat justified by the fact that there's a lot of defense and healing mechanisms, too. Instantly destroying stuff no matter what in such a huge radius just doesn't cut it. *"Red alert: spams attacks constantly." Pardon? *"Black alert: Every attack from earlier is used every frame." Wat?! You do know the game is played at atleast 30 fps, right... and the attacks are extremely strong... Score: 4/10 (The "Alerts" totally broke the score, especially Black Alert, which is Joke-Conception-level) Details: Pretty detailed but... it seems you were lazy when doing the Phase Two... *"Being slightly bigger then E.N.T.I.T.Y (second form)" Look again, the second form of the E.N.T.I.T.Y. is actually very very small. *"Parts: 3 Auracrysts, Base" Auracrysts are not parts. *"Move speed: Extremely slow. " Sorry? How slow? *"and bad stuff will happen." I assume by "bad stuff" you mean the Phase Two but seriously this is somewhat confusing... *"1 Ceramic with every existing bloon status applied." If you count every statuses in this wiki, then some DIRECTLY CONTRADICT one another and some makes the bloons invincible or makes the bloon completely harmless... this is just not possible... :/ *"Move speed: Half that of a Z.O.M.G (less weight slowing it down)" Where did you get that logic? *"Mega missiles: launches two huge missiles. Each one deals 80 damage on hit and launches frags, but deal less damage to armored vehicles and temples. " How many frags? By "less damage" you mean how much? *"Projectile hell: fires a huge number of random projectiles in all directions." This is confusion hell. *"The laser burst then turns pitch black, and both Phase Two and the target are torn apart until the weaker is destroyed." Minor concern but please be clearer about this... Besides, the story is absolutely confusing and unclear... Score: 5.5/10 (Good at first glance, but if you read through it carefully you'll find it to be quite confusing...) Epicness: This is actually a very cool and convincing conception, but the lack of a picture and mostly the confusion and wrong facts (see Details) lowered its score since it gave some frustrations... Also, though it's good, it's very far from the best blimp I've seen... Score: 6.5/10 My Overall Score: 6/10 (Pretty good)